Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Szkoła Superbohaterów i złoczyńców
Witam ci co są tu dłużej pewnie kojażą tą serie , a dla tych co nie wiedzą napisze kródki wstęp. ''Prolog 'No więc jak wiadomo , obok siebie sąsiadują dwie różna szkoły. Szkoła bohaterów do w której uczysz się jak podejmować dobre decyzje i bonić ludzi i druga szkoła super złoczyńców w , której uczysz się być najgorszym z najgorszych.Jak być bezwględnym, złym i jak zostać bezduszną osobą , nie zwarzającą na krzywdę innych.No więc raz do roku szkoła oragnizuję konkurs o puchar.Zawsze wygrywają ci dobrzy, a nigdy ci źli ja chcem to zmienić... w sumie to mój ojciec chce' 'Dobra to może się przectawię , jestem złoty wilk czasami też nazywają mnie wolf blood co w tłumaczeniu na polski oznacza wilk krwi, co odnosi się do mojej przeszłości mojego ojca, zaczeło się od pewnego incydentu w którym brał udział mój tata .I właśnie od tego incydentu dostałem to przezwisko , mój tata był legędą i tego właśnie oczekiwał odemnie.Kładąc na mnie ogromny nacisk , on podejmował za mnie wszystkie ważne decyzje.To przezwisko za każdym razem przypomninało mi ............ o tej masakrze ..... stała się ona kiedy miałem z 10 może 11 lat.Nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia , wtedy zobaczyłem coś co tak młoda osoba nie powinna nigdy zobaczyć .......' 'Ok to na tym skończmy to , nie chcem wspominać tego dnia.' 'No więc tak z innej beczki . Kiedy byłem mały razem z srebną chodziłem do podstawówki i tak ją poznałem.Była miła , słodka i bardzo przyjazna.Dzięki niej przetrwałem , tę trudne czasy.Lecz pod koniec gimnazjum niestety poznała tą tajemnice. Była to wielka kutnia i od tond ona mnie nie lubi.Mimo ja sobie nie dałem sobie spokoju. Mimo ile razy mnie odrzucała ja nadal miałem nadzieje że kiedyś będziemy razem.Nawet nie wiem jak się to stało ale się w niej zakochałem ,to szczęście które ona mi dawała.Nie zastąpiła by mi jej żadna dziewczyna.' Rozidział 1 " Pierwszy dzień w liceum " 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng' 'Jestem Marinette , jestem z wymiany miedzy szkolnej.Kiedy weszłam do szkoły odrazu zobaczyłam radosne twarze uczniów.Kiedy w końcu załatwiłam wszystkie sprawy i dostałam pokój i przydomek , kiedy już odnalazłam pokój.Moja współlokatorka od razu na mnie wyskoczyła , przez co prawie nie dostałam zawału....' -'Buuu- wrzasneła dziewczyna , która wyskoczyła na mnie z maską .' '''-Aaaaa! - krzyknełam ze strachu , po czym ona zdjeła maske .'' ''-Sorry , myślałam że to znowu oni - powiedziała blondynka- Pewnie jesteś Marinette - powiedziała po czym odłożyła maske'' ''- A ty kim jesteś ?'' ''-Ja jestem Maja , twoja współlokatorka - powiedziała i podała mi ręke '' ''Chwile po tym jak się rozpakowałam i zawiesiłam plakaty z mojim ukochanym modelem Adrienem Agrestem.'' ''-Ja ci mówię ja nie zasnę przez te twoje plakaty - powiedziała Majka'' ''-A no właśnie nie spytałam się jaki ty masz przydomek i o co ci chodziło z tymi oni ?- zapytałam'' ''-Mój przydomek to Srebrna Wilczyca, a z tym "oni " to chodziło mi o to że za każdym razem jak przybywa tu ktoś nowy to go straszą .Dlatego jak wiadomo długo tu nikt nie przetrwał .A oni mieszkają na przeciwko , więc wiesz - odpowiedziała blondynka'' ''-Aha'' ''W tym samym czasie po drugiej stronie Złoty Wilk'' ''Wyglądałem przez okno patrząc kto nowy przyszedł .... Była to ciemno włosa dziewczyna w czerwonej sukience z czarnymi kropkami.Na ścianach miała dużo po rozkładanych plakatów z tym debilem z którym muszę dzielić pokój , tylko w zwykłej formie.'' ''-A ty co tak tam patrzysz "Wolf blood "- ta hiena specjalnie podkreśliła ten przydomek , którego tak nienawidzę.I on dobrze o tym wie .'' ''-Nic- zignorowałem go'' ''-Ej daj lornetkę - wstał i próbował mi ją wyrwać , po czym przypadkiem wywaliliśmy ją za okno '' ''-I widzisz co zrobiłeś - zaczołem się drzeć, a on jak by nigdy nic walnoł się na kanape i ponowił do swojego zajęcia , czyli patrzenia się w sufit.'' ''Więc teraz nie miałem już mojej lornetki więc mogłem się tylko przyglądać z okna . Po jakiś pięciu sekundach weszłem na internet w telefonie . '' ''Trochę puźniej '' ''Wpadłem na pomysł jak zrobić im niezłego psikusa no więc plan był taki.....'' ''C.D.N'' Rozidział 2 '' '' ''Wpadłem na pomysł jak zrobić im niezłego psikusa no więc plan był taki zakradniemy się do nich i je przestraszymy.'' Po prostu geniusze (XD) , prubujecie wystraszyć srebrną , chyba ona wystraszy was (XDXD) ''Balki zamkinij się ja tu opowiadaj a ty bądzi cicho'' Ok jusz jestem cicho ... ''No więc niestety coś się nie udało.'' ''Wbiliśmy przez okno oczywiście w maskach , chciałem je przestraszyć , ale nie spodziewałem się tego że one mają kij do bejzbola.I Srebrna z kosmiczną siłą walneła mnie tym kijem w noge . Po czym wyżuciła nas za okno ... Oczywiście nie uszło nam na slucho odrazu poszliśmy do dyrektora czyli ojca Czarnego , który nie był specjalnie zły tylko powiedzial:'' ''- Pamiętajcie tylko że dobry złoczyńca nigdy nie daje się złapać , a jak tak to dobra robota - powiedział na odchodne - a teraz idzicie do pokoju i dobranoc - powiedział po czym wypchnoł nas przez drzwi.'' ''Następnego dnia u dziewczyn / Srebrna Wilczyca'' ''Wstałam troche wcześniej niż Marinette .Więc cicho tak żeby jej nie obudzić ,poszłam do łazienki troche się odświeżyć.Ubralam na siebie srebrną zwiewną sukienke ,oczywiście mała torebeczka ,rozpuszczone wlosy, moją ulubi'o'''ną srebrną opaske z wilczymi uszkami i przede wszystkim srebrną maske.Kiedy byłam jusz gotowa i wyszłam zauważyłam że Marinette nadal śpi.' '''-Marinette wstawaj !!!- krzyknełam po czym zamknełam drzwi '' ''I zadowolona poszłam pod sale i wtedy przyszedł es-sms " Dziś klasa druga a ma lekcje z klasą złoczyńców , ponieważ pani Sara zachorowała " '' ''" Hm... to wyjaśnia te pustki " I wtedy przyszły te półgłówki czyli Czarny kot i jego jescze głupsza ekipa.Złotego jescze nie było.'' ''- A co to się stało że piesia tak się wystrojiła? - powiedział jak zwykle Czarny kot " Czyli tak zwany debil guru "'' ''- No z dresowej brzyduli zrobił nam się kopciuszek- powiedział którys z tej jego bandy " czyli debil który ma mózg wielkości ziarnka grochu"'' ''-No ... kto by pomyślał że pod tą dresową dziewczyną kryje się taka piękność - powiedział znowu czarny kot i zaczoł mierzyć mnie wzrokiem a ja przewruciłam oczami'' ''- Hm... - zrobił tą swoją mine i zaczoł coś sobie mruczeć pod nosem i wtedy złapał mnie za nadgarstek , chciałam go walnąć drugą ale on ją złapał.'' ''- No i co chyba wygrałem -powiedział dumny z siebie " tak jakby nikt nie wiedział , z czarnego był taki zboczeniec i flirciaż , że poderwał już wszystkie dziewczyny z wyjątkiem mnie i Biedry.A no i zwyjątkiem swojich sióstr.'' ''-Odwal się od niej - powiedziała stanowczo jego siostra '' ''-Bo co?- spytał ironicznie - Poskarższ się tatusiowi , przecież on cię nienawidzi- ja wykorzystałam czas kiedy nie patrzył i ostro przydeptałam mu noge obcasem'' ''C.D.N.'' ''Sorry za błędy ortograficzne , jem obiad więc poprawie to za chwile ;)' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania